Rogue Jedi
by Autobot00001
Summary: Five years after the fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order, Andros, a young Jedi crash lands on the Attack on Titan world. Armed with just his lightsaber and his knowledge of the Force, will he and his new friends be able to take down the Titans while evading both the Military Police and the Empire? Please R&R.


_Andros stood in a large crowd of people in some sort of market place at sunset, not knowing how he had arrived there. All of a sudden, he heard a loud booming sound as light flashed around him. He looked around to see that the people were looking towards a large wall on the edge of the town. Smoke rose from the other side of the wall, as if lightning struck there. As the smoke cleared, Andros could see something rise up from the other side of the wall. He couldn't make it out at first, but when the smoke cleared up, to his horror, he saw a monster. It was humanoid in appearance, but had no skin. All that was on it was muscle and bone and was over fifty meters tall._

_Andros had on his face an expression of disbelief. He had been all over the galaxy, but he had never seen anything like this before. He looked around and saw that the people had different expressions on their faces. Expressions of shock, fear, and despair. Andros looked back towards the wall as the creature moved its body away from the wall and as it swiftly moved its body back towards it, a hole formed at the base of the wall as a gust of wind and debris followed. It was as if the creature had kicked the wall to create the hole. As Andros was knocked onto his feet by the wind, he saw a flash of light that completely blinded him._

Andros sat up in his bed like a shot as he gasped. He looked around to see that he was in his room at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He breathed heavily as he had tried to process what he had just witnessed in his dream. He tried to tell himself that it was all just a dream, but he knew better thanks to his teachings as a Jedi. He knew that the Force was trying to tell him something.

"I'll probably need to talk to Master Yoda about this," Andros said as he got out of bed, brushing the dream off. He then went over to the sink and turned the light on and looked at himself in the mirror.

He was a young Jedi, eighteen years old to be in fact. Extremely young for any newly knighted Jedi. He had golden blonde hair that was short and straight and covered most of his head. He also had dark blue eyes that his masters said were the color of his home planet's lakes and rivers.

Andros had very little memory of his life before he came to the Jedi Temple. The order forbade anyone from having any connections with their previous lives, and Andros was expected to let go of his feeling for his family. But one of the memories he had of his old life that he could never forget was his mother's face. She too had blonde hair and blue eyes, and Andros longed to one day see her again, but he had to keep his emotions in check. Attachment was not the Jedi way.

But as Andros pondered these thoughts, he suddenly heard the faint sound of blaster fire coming from outside his room. He quickly put his Jedi robes on and grabbed his lightsaber as he ran out of his room.

'There's no way the Separatists would attack the temple!' he thought to himself as he ran down the hallway. As he reached the main hall of the temple, Andros was shocked that it wasn't the Separatists attacking the temple, but Republic Clone Troopers. He watched in horror as the clones gunned down Jedi after Jedi. Andros was about to ignite his lightsaber and attack, but something told him to get out of there as fast as he could. Andros knew that it wasn't himself telling him that, because in the past he had been known to run first into a battle.

Against his desire to defend his fellow Jedi, Andros took off and ran towards the main hanger. Minutes later, he arrived at the doors to the hanger, but they were guarded by two Troopers. Knowing that there was no other way into the hanger, Andros called on the Force and pushed the clones against the walls with great intensity that it knocked them out cold. He then ran into the hanger and hijacked a Jedi fighter and sped out of the temple. After breaching the atmosphere, he locked onto a Hyperspace ring and was ready to leave. The only problem was that he had no idea where to go. But then something inside him told him what coordinates to enter. Andros then entered the coordinates into the navi-computer and entered Hyperspace.

As Andros's fighter raced to his destination, he felt a great disturbance in the Force. It was as if hundreds of Jedi were dying all over the galaxy. He knew in his heart that this was the end of the Jedi Order, but he also knew that it wasn't the end for him just yet. It was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey, it's me again. Let me know if I should continue this story or not. This story was completely done by me this time. I do NOT own Attack on Titan or Star Wars. Please review.<strong>


End file.
